The Master's Wish
by Harrietta.Lily.Potter
Summary: When Harrietta is all grown up, she must make her father see what she wants in life, more specifically who she wants to spend it with. Now that Sirius is gone, who will raise his kid? **ALL NEW CHAPTERS, REDONE!**
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters! I created Harrietta in the form of me. Let me know what you think, this is my first story and I'm a little nervous. Rated M for future storylines.**

chapter 1

_Her name was Harrietta. Harrietta Potter. She was the sister of the famous Harry Potter's older sister. Three years to be exact. See, Lily got pregnant and then separated from James for a bit. When she had Harrietta, she gave her to Albus Dumbledore to raise. She grew up at Hogwarts and finished all of her studying by the age of 9. Albus always told her that she was going to get married to Severus Snape as an arranged marriage. She never wanted that._

******Harry's 5th year*******

Harrietta was now 18, and a total babe. She still lived at Hogwarts. All boys of all years couldn't keep their eyes off of her, including Snape. Snape knew that Albus wanted her to marry him. But she couldn't stand him! She would avoid him at all costs. Since she was Dumbledore's daughter, she could apparate inside Hogwarts. She apparated every time he came near.

She also had a minor crush on another man that she met 3 years ago. It also happens to be Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius was an amazing man to Harrietta. She loved they way he looked at her. Though she was nervous talking to him. Finally she worked up the courage at Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, Sirius." Harrietta said quietly.

"Ah. Hello beautiful. How are you today." Harrietta blushed.

"I'm, um, I'm good. Listen. I was wondering if you would... Like to go to... Dinner sometime?" Harrietta said very slowly.

"Miss Harrietta Potter. Are you hitting on me?" Harrietta didn't reply. After waiting a few moments Sirius replied, "Yes love. I would love to spend an evening with you." Harrietta's jaw dropped.

"You will?"

"Yes. I will. We are the only two here tonight. Come down at 7. Dinner will be ready." Harrietta left without another word. She was in shock. She didn't know what to think. As soon as she was out of the room she apparated back to Hogwarts. She had to talk to someone. She didn't know who. But she had to. The first person she ran into was Hermione.

"Hermione. I need to talk to you. Like now." She said quickly as she dragged her to an empty classroom. Harrietta told her everything. What her father said about Severus. Then of what went on about what went on at Grimmauld place and her date tonight. "I dunno what to do." She said after she was done.

"My. You really do like him don't you? I don't think I've ever seen you like this. You always know what to do." Hermione said.

"Well at this moment I don't." She replied breathlessly.

"First things first. Let's get you ready for your date!" She squealed. Hermione then pulled Harrietta to Gryffindor tower to her dorm. Then started taking out dresses. Ginny was laying on the bed next to Hermione's.

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked.

"Harrietta has a date!" As she dumped all her make up on her bed.

"Hermione it's 6:00! Are you going to be able to get me ready in time?" Harrietta asked worried. Hermione replied,

"maybe. But if not you'll be fashionably late!"

Sirius looked at the clock. 7:30. "She's late. She's not coming." He thought to himself. He got up and started clearing the table. Right when he was about to walk out of the dining room, she walked in. She took his breath away. She was wearing a dark green low v neck dress that fit perfectly to her body.  
"You look beautiful." Sirius managed to get out.  
"Thank you Siri." Sirius put the plates back on the table then greeted Harrietta. He kissed her on the cheek and held her close.  
"You really do look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She felt like that hug lasted hours.  
"Let's sit down. What did you make for dinner?"  
"Meatloaf. And mashed potatoes. I hope it's to your liking." Sirius said.  
"It's perfect." She smiled back. They ate dinner and talked the whole time. After dinner they retired to the parlor.  
"So I heard a rumor about you love." Sirius looked at her with pain.  
Harrietta looked at him confused. "What did you hear about me?" She replied.  
"I heard... *sigh* I heard that you were supposed to marry Snape." He wouldn't look at her when he said this. She looked at him in tears.  
"I don't want to. That's my fathers choice. But I only want to be with one person." She said softly.  
"And who might that be." He scoffed.  
"You."

"Me? What do you mean me?" Sirius stammered in shock.  
"I mean I only like you Sirius Black." She replied confidently. He grabbed her and pulled her into an amazing hug.  
"I am the luckiest man in the world. Out of all the men in London and at Hogwarts, you chose me. How long have you felt this way, love?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Since I first met you. Do you remember? I went with Remus to the shrieking shack to make sure my brother didn't do anything stupid. Remus always told me stories about you. Then I laid eyes on you... I was speechless..." She replied. They spend the rest of the night just talking and cuddling.  
When she returned to Hogwarts, it was nearly 3 in the morning. She tried go be very quiet going into her room, but she knew she would get caught.  
"Harrietta." Albus said quietly. He was already sitting at his desk. Waiting.  
"Yes, father?" Harrietta replied nervously.  
"Where have you been? It's late. Severus has been looking for you all night." He said looking over his glasses.  
"I've been at Grimmauld place with Sirius. Father, I've been meaning to talk to you about Severus."  
"What about him? He is a good man..." Albus replied, almost talking to himself.  
"Father, listen to me please. I do not want to be with Severus. I want to be with Sirius Black ple-" Albus cut her off.  
"Sirius Black?! He is no good for you! Sev-"  
"SEVERUS SNAPE IS A DEATH EATER!" She screamed at him, in tears. Albus went silent.  
"Go to Gryffindor tower. Miss granger and Miss Weasley have been asking me all night if you've come home from your DATE yet." Albus said not looking at her.  
"But father-"  
"GO." He said. She didn't speak another word. She turned around and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

There is added story at the end of this one. i'm typing out the next chapter now! please leave me feedback!

* * *

Chapter 2

As Harrietta was walking down the hall to Gryffindor tower, she walked into someone.  
"Sweetie what's wrong?" It was Snape.  
"What do you want." She said, still crying.  
"I want to talk to you. Where have you been?"  
"Severus, can I tell you something without you getting mad?" Harrietta asked looking up at him.  
"Sure sweetie. Anything." He replied, looking concerned.  
"Severus, I don't want to marry you. I love someone else..."  
"I could tell." He chuckled. "I just want to make your father happy. But I never thought your wishes were any different. May I ask who the 'someone else' is?" Severus asked.  
"Sirius."  
"Ah. The lady's man. I'm not really surprised. Go to Gryffindor tower. I'll try and calm down your father enough to make him see reason."  
"Thank you Severus." She hugged him for the first time in years.  
She finally made it to the girls dorm. "Where have you been?!" Hermione screamed as Harrietta walked through the door.  
"Tell us everything!" Ginny said excitedly. Harrietta started off with her date.  
"He was wonderful. The perfect gentleman." She said smiling to herself. Then she told Hermione and Ginny about the conversation with Albus and Severus.  
"Well at least Snape understands." Hermione said, after Harrietta finished.  
"Yes but my father will not rest until he sees me marry Severus."  
"When is the wedding supposed to be?" Ginny asked  
"In a couple of months..."  
"Wait. You said Snape understands right?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
"Yes..." Harrietta replied slowly.  
"Tell Snape to go to Grimmauld place this weekend. I have a plan!"

When Harrietta arrived at Grimmauld place with Hermione, all they heard was screaming. Harrietta looked at Hermione and ran to the kitchen.

"She did not tell you to come ov-" Sirius was screaming at Snape.

"Sirius! I did invite him over. Hermione has a plan." Harrietta said with an evil smirk. Hermione was explaining to them that Snape and Harrietta should act as if they are going to go through with the wedding and that Sirius will be Snape's best man.

"But that still wo-" Sirius interrupted.

"Let me finish Sirius." Hermione snapped. "When the wedding starts Snape and Sirius will trade places!" She finished.

"What about Albus. He will say something." Snape said worried.

"I don't think he will." Said Harrietta. "He'll finally realize that I love Sirius and that I'll do anything to be with him."

"Wait. You love me?" Sirius asked shocked. Harrietta blushed. She didn't realize she said it until he asked her. "It's okay Harrietta. I love you too. Do you think I would be agreeing to this madness if I didn't?" He chuckled.

"If it's not going to be me, I'm glad it's going to be you , dog." Snape clapped Sirius on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's settled then! You two will be married in two months!" Hermione squealed.

"I-in two months?" Sirius looked at her.

"Is that going to be a problem, Sirius?" Hermione looked at him angrily.

"No. Not at all. I just thought it was going to be later, that's all." He pulled Harrietta closer. "As long as I'm gonna marry you, it's all going to be perfect." He smiled, and kissed her.  
The next month was busy. Between the wedding and trying to sneak to Grimmauld Place to spend time with Sirius. One night she was with him she said, "Siri, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure love. Anything."  
"I want to wait. You know, to do IT. I'm nervous."  
"Love, I will wait an eternity for you." He replied. She smiled and stood up.  
"I gotta go. Before father finds out I'm missing. Severus and Hermione have been covering for me while I'm here." She said softly. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Sirius smiled back.  
When she got back to Hogwarts, she went straight to Severus' office. She has been staying there to make the engagement look real.  
"Hi Severus." Harrietta said happily.  
"How was the 'place'?"  
"Amazing. I miss him already. I just want to stay there." She said sadly.  
"I understand. Soon. You only have two more weeks to go. Everyone in the school is talking about our wedding." He laughed. "Oh and I told Albus that I want Sirius to be my best man and Lupin and Harry to be my groomsmen."  
"Really? what did he say?" She said.  
"He looked at me curiously. But I stood my ground and did not look nervous. He finally said okay and that he'll let them know. "  
"Wow that was unusually simple. But I'm glad we have it planned."  
"Me too. And I'm glad that you are finally happy." Snape said.  
Harrietta smiled and then laid down to sleep. "Two weeks. Two weeks and counting. I will be married to Sirius Black."

"Harrietta! Wake up! Wake up!" Hermione was jumping on Harrietta's bed. "Today's the day!"

"Oh my god. Today is the day." She said shocked

"I went down to the great hall and it looks beautiful. Harry is still confused about being a groomsmen, but professor Lupin knows." Hermione said laughing as she was taking out the wedding gown and bridesmaids dresses. "Are you ready for this, Harrietta?"

"Truthfully no, but I really don't have a choice, do I?" Harrietta looked at Hermione.

"no, you don't. Lets get you dressed."

After they got their dresses on and their make-up and hair done, they went down stairs to the Gryffindor common room. No one was in the room except for Remus and Harry. Remus smiled, and Harry was in aw.

"You look beautiful, Harrietta. Your groom will be in shock. I won't be surprised if he faints!" Remus said with a wink.

"Thank you Remus. Shall we get going?"

"Yes. Let's" Hermione replied. When they walked into the little room just outside of the Great Hall, The Groom was already in there.

"I'm nervous." Harrietta tells Hermione.

"Don't be!" Hermione replies.

The music starts. Angelina Johnson walks down first smiling. Then Ginny, then Hermione. Albus met Harrietta at the door.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Albus looked down at her.

"Yes."

Then the doors open.

* * *

Hope you liked the edited version. i didn't think the chapters were long enough so i merged them. please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Great Hall was elegant. The ceiling was enchanted to look like whit rose petals were falling. Snape was at the end of the aisle smirking with Sirius whose jaw dropped. Albus walked her down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, he kissed her cheek and handed her off to Snape. When they went to face the priest, Snape looked at her. She nodded and he went to the end of the groomsmen line. Sirius took her hand. Remus was beaming. Harrietta looked at Albus when the ceremony started and he smiled and nodded at her. She started to cry. Sirius squeezed her hand and smiled  
The ceremony continued.  
"Do you Sirius Black, take Harrietta Lily Potter, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of time?"  
"I do." His voice rang out loud and clear through the Hall.  
"Do you, Harrietta Lily Potter, take Sirius Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until the end of time?"  
"I do." Harrietta said happily.  
"Then, by the power invested in me, by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Harrietta and kissed her with passion.  
"Now presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black!" The whole Hall broke out into applause as Sirius and Harrietta Black walked down the aisle towards the entrance. When they got there, Dumbledore stopped them.  
"I wish you would have told me that this is your plan, but I am happy for you two. Harrietta, I am happy that you are happy."  
"Thank you, father." She hugged him.  
"Thank you, Albus." Sirius said and shook his hand.  
After going into the entrance hall, people started coming up to them and saying how they never expected that and how they knew she wasn't going to marry Snape.  
"Sirius!" a familiar voice yelled.  
"Oh god. I forgot we didn't tell Harry." Harrietta said.  
"Hey Harry. What's up?" Sirius spoke cautiously.  
"Sirius. Marrying my sister?! Blood hell. I never thought you would do this to me." Harry said with hurt in his eyes.  
"Oh Harry. Get over it. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Harrietta replied for Sirius. Harry hugged them both then walked off thinking.  
"Maybe we should get out of here." Sirius looked down at Harrietta.  
"Um… Okay…" Harrietta said nervously.  
"Don't worry. When I said I would wait, I meant that I would wait. I am going to wait until you're ready. There is no need to rush." Sirius said kissing her forehead.  
"Okay Sirius. Thank you for understanding."  
"No problem, love." He replied kissing her again.  
They said their goodbyes to everyone and Hermione handed Harrietta a little bag.  
"What's this?" Harrietta asked, trying to peak. Hermione closed the bag.  
"You'll see. Just put it on and then show Sirius."  
"Oh. God…" Harrietta replied as Sirius grabs her and apparates back to Grimmauld Place.  
When they got back to Grimmauld Place, Harrietta looked into the bag. It was a small teddy.  
"Oh my god Hermione. What did you do?!" Harrietta whispered to herself. "Sirius? Can you unzip me so I can get out of this dress?"  
"Sure, love." He unzipped the dress and Harrietta ran to the bathroom. She took off the dress and looked at the teddy, debating whether to put it on.  
"Screw it. When in Rome. It already seems like a dream. Why not complete my dream?" she said as she slipped on the silk white teddy that showed almost everything. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into Sirius' room.  
"Oh… My…" Sirius was in shock. "I thought you wanted to wait." He said walking towards her.  
"I wanted to maybe try…" she said nervously.  
"Okay, but if you want to stop just say so, okay?" Sirius said. She nodded. He pulled her towards the bed and started kissing her lightly. The kissing started getting heavy and took his shirt off.  
"Are you ready, love?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded again tearing up. He started going in and went in very fast. She let out a whimper and tears rolled down her cheeks, but didn't say anything.  
He finished up.  
"Are you okay Harrietta?" He whispered. She nodded still in tears. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
"Yes. Just for right now." She said barely audible. He left the room feeling horrible.  
"KREACHER! DOBBY!" They both apparated to him. "Kreacher I want you to make dinner for me and Mrs. Black. Dobby, please stay with Harrietta. Make sure she is okay and give her anything she wants." He said with pain in his eyes. They both nodded.  
A couple of hours later, Harrietta came down stairs.  
"Siri?" Sirius jumped.  
"Harrietta. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was just more scared then anything." Harrietta said. Sirius looked relieved but started crying. "Siri," she said softly, cupping his face in her hands, "I am fine. Don't worry about me." He smiled softly and kissed her.  
The next few months were bliss. Harrietta was so happy that she married Sirius. One day about four months after the wedding, Harrietta went to Hogwarts to see Ginny and Hermione. She went to professor McGonagall's classroom.  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
"Ah Harrietta! Welcome back! What can I do for you?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Hello Minerva. Do you think I can borrow Hermione from your class?"  
"Of course, of course! You better come back and see me before you leave, Harrietta" Minerva said happily.  
"I will. Thank you." When they got outside of the classroom, Hermione looked at her inquisitively.  
"Something doesn't feel right…" Harrietta spoke quietly.  
"Like what?" Hermione asked.  
"I dunno. I think I should go to Madam Pomfrey." They went to the hospital wing and went inside.  
"Harrietta!" Madam Pomfrey came over and hugged her.  
"Hello Poppy. I need to be checked out."  
"For what?" She asked.  
"I dunno. I just have a weird feeling like something isn't right."  
"Okay. Lay down here." She said pointing to the bed closest to them. Harrietta laid down and had tests done. After about an hour, Madam Pomfrey came back.  
"Well, everything looks normal. The only thing different is that your pregnant."  
"PREGNANT?!"

* * *

I hope you liked it! If you want to see anything happen like me go off into little side stories or certain couples just post a review and lat me know! Remember, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Just a reminder, i do not own any of the characters with the exception of Harrietta. thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4  
"I'm pregnant?! How far along?" Harrietta said loudly.  
"It looks like 2 months. Shall I tell your father?"  
"No, no. But you can get him down here."  
"As you wish." Madam Pomfrey said while walking away. It seemed like only a minute later Dumbledore walked through the door.  
"What's wrong, Harrietta?" Dumbledore said with urgency.  
"Father, I'm pregnant…" She said slowly and nervously. Dumbledore hugged her.  
"This is wonderful, Harrietta! I'm going to be a grandfather! Miss Granger, aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
"Oh, Professor McGonagall excused me for the rest of the day to spend it with Harrietta." Hermione said.  
"Hmmmmm. Do you mind taking Harrietta to Grimmauld place so that she can tell her husband the wonderful news?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his half-moon spectacles.  
"Of course, professor." Hermione obeyed. When they got to Grimmauld Place, Sirius was in the library. The girls went inside and Sirius slowly got up.  
"what's wrong, love?"  
"Sirius… I'm pregnant…" Harrietta said looking away from him. She was afraid of what he'll say.  
"Your… your pregnant?" he said quietly  
"Yes Sirius. About 2 months along." She whispered. He didn't say anything. He walked over to her and put his hand on her stomach.  
"I'm going to be a father?"  
"yes." he lifted her up and spun her around.  
"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he laughed and kissed her. "I love you, Harrietta."  
"I love you too Sirius." she replied smiling.  
As the months went by she got bigger and bigger. One day Snape's head popped into the fireplace.  
"Harrietta! Harrietta! Sirius!"  
Harrietta walked to the fire.  
"Severus, what's wrong?" Harrietta said with a concerned look.  
"Finally. Is Sirius home?"  
Yes he is right here. Why?" She asked.  
"Harry came and told me that they had 'pad foot at the place it's hidden.' Umbridge was in the room so I couldn't say anything. I just wanted to make sure he was okay." Severus said. At this point, Sirius was in the room.  
"Wait. Harry thinks I'm at the department of mysteries?" Sirius said worried. "He is going to go there. I gotta go. Severus, round up the order and tell them to meet me there." Sirius said quickly.  
"Sirius I am 8 months pregnant! You can't go." Harrietta said, Severus disappearing out of the fire.  
"Love, I have to go. Your brother is in trouble."  
"Okay. Please be safe. Come home." Harrietta said quietly.  
"I will." He smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. "Don't wait up." He left.  
She waited up. She was too worried about her brother, and her husband. She could feel that there was something wrong. After what felt like days, she heard a pop. She jumped and ran out of the kitchen.  
"Siri-" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Remus, what are you doing here?" She questioned.  
"We need to talk. Harrietta please sit down, as I do not to stress out the baby." Remus said softly.  
"where is Sirius?"  
"Harrietta, I am so sorry. He fell through the veil of death tonight fighting with Bellatrix…" He said with tears in his eyes.  
"He's dead?" she asked.  
"Yes Harrietta." She felt like she was falling. Her husband, the father of her unborn child, was gone.  
"NOOO!" She cried falling to the floor.  
"Love calm down or you'll hurt the baby." Remus grabbed her to hug her.  
"I don't care! Sirius is gone!" She sobbed. Remus held her for a couple of hours until she fell asleep and then he carried her to her bedroom. He laid with her all night, making sure her and the baby were okay. The next morning, the order was ther. Everyone including Severus, her brother, and her father.  
"I can't get her to come down." Lupin said entering the kitchen.  
"She needs to eat. We all need to eat. Especially the Potters." Severus said quietly. "Let me try to get her to come down." Severus walked up the stairs towards Harrietta's room. He knocked softly, and all he hear was sobs.  
"'Etta are you okay?" He asked as he let himself in. She was clinging to an ould sweatshirt of Sirius'. "Sweetie you need to get out of that bed and feed that baby." When she didn't move, he went up to the bed and gently picked her up. "Come on. Your father wants to see you."  
When they got downstairs, Severus set Harrietta down.  
"Are you okay to walk?" he asked. She nodded silently. When they walked into the kitchen, there was food covering the table but no one was eating. They were just sitting there, staring blankly.  
"Hello everyone." Harrietta said quietly. Severus was right behind her making sure she didn't fall. Everyone looked up at her.  
Harrietta sat at the head of the table, where Sirius normally sat. She took a roll and started eating it. She didn't realize how hungry she was.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked as she looked around.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Lupin.  
"I'm better then I was. I'm trying to keep my mind off of things for the health of my baby." She replied, starting to tear up.  
"What are you going to name the baby?" Severus asked trying to keep the conversation light.  
"If it's a girl, Athena Meghan Black."  
"That's a beautiful name." Severus smiled at her.  
"What about a boy?" Albus asked.  
"Rylan Ares Black."  
"That's beautiful as well. Why the Greek names?" Albus asked  
"Sirius chose the Greek names…" She said quietly. "I'm going to go back into my room." She walked out of the kitchen. Everyone stared at the door after she left.

* * *

please review! I have some BIG ideas for this story but i would love your input!


End file.
